Twas the Hottest Day of the Year Thus Far
by The Mills Apocrypha
Summary: An account of a single afternoon spent in the company of the Marauders. Remus has been deprived for over a week and is feeling the strain and the boys watch Corrie. SBRL.


This was spawned by a conversation as to the setting of a certain picture by Melete on deviant art. It's called 'untitled: Remus and Sirius' and I suggest you go see it, its so well done and Sirius' expression is so intense. Very hot :D

x

It had to have been the hottest day of the last decade and Remus was on the verge on pulling back his skin to insert ice cubes into it. Not that that had stopped Sirius wearing the tightest trousers known to man and James sporting a t-shirt just tight enough to show off his bulging (for bulging read, more-or-less visible) biceps. Remus personally had no problem with Sirius' clothing choice and as a result hadn't even registered what James was wearing.

However even the sight of the hottest piece of arse in Remus's universe sporting trousers that couldn't have got closer to the skin if they had been painted on could distract him from the horror that was Wormtail in a vest top and shorts. It was pale, it was bulbous, it wobbled, it made him sick in his mouth. Which had led to him finally losing his roasted marbles and yelling "For the love of God Wormtail if I have to clap eyes on your glistening flesh one more time I will be forced to stare at the sun for five minutes to save my poor eyes further pain" Which in turn led to Peter storming out of Sirius's new pad, looking extremely red in his anger and embarrassment. Remus would have felt very, very guilty, but he was tired and hot and horny and couldn't deal with copious amounts of flesh at that moment, at least not from that quarter.

It was the first time he had seen his friends for a week after his parents had dragged him to Devon on holiday. It had been very pretty and very boring and all he'd thought about was getting back home to laugh and perv with/on Sirius again.

He sighed, if it weren't for James he could just jump Sirius there and then and attempt to peel off the trousers (he was pretty confident he would win, not much could stand between a lusty werewolf and it's prey.) But damn it all Sirius was hardly helping his situation! Every time James glazed over in an Evans induced trance he'd shoot him come-hither looks from under his eyelashes. Which led to Remus's eyes widening, his hands gripping the nearest object (presently a spoon) as if his life depended on it (right now it probably did) and gasping till he choked, which generally roused James from his Fantasy and so the cycle would begin again. It was turning into a very long afternoon and was driving the werewolf round the twist.

x

Sirius was immensely proud of his new flat; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen-diner. It also had a television, which was a subject of wonderment to all four Marauders. Even Remus who had a muggle mother didn't have much experience with TV. It was colour and 12 inch, pretty state-of-the-art though Sirius said so himself. They had spent a large portion of the holiday so far staring at it in amazement. Remus especially liked the adverts.

James, although he would never admit it even under intense torture, seemed to be having withdrawal symptoms from his partner in crime after spending most of the past six years sleeping in the same room together and so had been staying with Sirius on and off for the past three weeks. Sirius didn't really have a spare room, he had a James room. Remus of course, stayed in with Sirius. James and Peter didn't have to know the camp bed never technically got used.

x

As the afternoon wore on and the heat showed no signs of letting up James and Remus indulged in every man's dream and sent their troops off into deadly battle, amidst cries of "Brave heroes" "Such mindless violence, such a waste of li- I SAID TAKE HIM! THE HEAD, GO FOR THE HEAD! Ha! Checkmate."

Somehow managing to tear himself away from the slaughter Sirius was ploughing through their transfiguration texts for next year. His expressions ranged from sceptical to smug to wicked as he perused the text. On hearing a particularly loud roar coming from the other end of the room he looked over to see James scowling with his arms in the air.

"Aww, maybe next time Prongs. Looking at this I don't reckon we've got much to worry about next year. We could do this stuff in our sleep, in fact I think you _have_ done the one with the trout, hahaha, remember that day you-"

"Yes I remember thank you." James replied tartly. "The hardest thing about this year will be trying to get the Worm through it. I swear he never got past third year level."

"Don't be so nasty about him Prongs, he's smarter than you give him credit for." Remus' guilty feeling was seeping back, somehow making him feel even hotter.

"Well then why the hell doesn't he show it once in a while?" James demanded.

"He's probably too scared of messing it up and having you two sods laughing at him and taking the piss." Remus snapped. Now he didn't have a violent outlet for his frustration he was feeling the strain again. He would lie when he apologised to James and offer up the coming moon as an excuse.

Tired of the argument Sirius got up and stretched, pulling his t-shirt tight over his chest. The trousers left nothing to the imagination either and were right in Remus' eye line. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his temperature managed the impossible and rose by two degrees. "You alright Moony?" came James' enquiring voice.

"Fine" he snapped.

"Jesus, you're worse than a woman, getting all arsy around your time of the month."

Remus hated that expression. He scowled and growled low in his throat, not daring to look at Sirius. He heard him move into the kitchen area however and in a brave stab at removing the tension ask "What are we going to have for dinner then chaps? We have some form of vegetable that I think has started to sprout and this object may or may not have once been a leg of lamb."

Remus winced and gave in. Looking over he saw Sirius holding something in a plastic bag at arms length. "Pads is that the roast my mother sent over two weeks ago?" He was met with wide, innocent, dark, beautifully deep eyes. Whoops, there he goes again. Flinching, he put on his best snooty prefect face, "I can't believe you haven't thrown that out yet, couldn't you smell it? Ugh" He gagged, getting a whiff of the rancid meat. He covered his face with a cushion and saw James follow suit.

Sirius remained holding the meat out like an unexploded bomb, his eyes were watering but he was grinning. "Yeh but I didn't know what it was. We should keep it and use it as a welcome back present for Snivellus when we go back to school." He choked, he was tough, but not that tough. James made a high-pitched noise from within his cushion and nodded his head furiously. In Sirius' current position the tip of his hip bone was just visible, where it peaked and ran back down...Remus groaned, 'concentrate on the smell, you feel sick, you do not want to knock him to the ground and roll around the floor among bits of rotten meat.' He wiped the perspiration off his forehead with his hand. It was a hard life for a young werewolf.

Sirius stuffed the long dead carcass into a plastic box he'd got from Mrs. Potter and sealed it. Then he opened the window and cast a gust of wind through the room to rid it of the smell before they all keeled over. He then clapped his hands together with glee. "Snivellus won't know what hit him!"

"But we still have nothing for dinner," James pointed out, cautiously emerging from the haven of the cushion "and I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"We'll get a takeaway then." After television, takeaways were Sirius' favourite muggle invention. "Ring for some pizza Prongs."

"Why me? Ask Remus he actually knows how to use the television!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's the telephone Prongs, the television is that thing." He pointed to the TV seated in pride of place along the centre of the wall.

"Exactly! See, he'd be much better doing it."

"Look it's your turn alright! And it's _my_ flat so _I'm_ the boss." Sirius grinned, this was ace, he could end every argument with that and win. It pissed Prongs off something chronic. He threw the phone at James who stood muttering for a moment while he fished out the number.

As he turned his back Sirius grabbed Remus by the hand and dragged him into his bedroom. Remus barely had time to raise his eyebrows before he was slammed up against the wall and had his lips savagely attacked by a semi-domesticated animal. A split second later he had pulled Sirius so close to him he could feel those damn trousers' stitching against his own leg and not a slither of light could pass between their bodies. His arms held the warm back fast to him as his other hand wound itself into Sirius' silken hair, using it to keep the lips pinned against his. His tongue plunged into the hot mouth of his lover tracing its contours, needing to map every last detail in case the world should end and he forget them. Sirius moaned softly into him and gripped him for dear life, moving his body up and down, as if trying to force his way past the clothes to reach pure Remus.

James' voice from the other room penetrated their lust soaked brains. "Padfoot...PADS!" The two looked like a Prongs caught in headlights and leapt away from each other. "What?" Sirius called rather hoarsely while smoothing his hair down and pulling his top straight. He shook his head in a perfect impression of his canine alter-ego and stepped out of the bedroom, leaving Remus to sag against the wall, panting like an old war horse, dripping with perspiration.

They had to be more careful, they didn't even close the door for goodness sake! However much he had missed Sirius that week it was no excuse to get reckless. They hadn't had the stones to tell the 

other two yet, Peter was something of a homophobe and James...Sirius said it was because he liked the idea of it being a secret, gave them a thrill. It did, but Remus privately thought that Sirius was terrified of James rejecting them and refusing to have anything to do with them anymore. The Marauders were all Sirius had, James was everything to Sirius. Remus was under no illusions, if he had to choose, he knew Sirius would choose James. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but he was willing to put up with it because Sirius was everything to him.

He pushed himself off the wall and ran his fingers through his hair, looked own and swore. Now he had a problem that his muggle jeans didn't hide nearly so well as his loose robes. Panicking for a second his eyes fell on his new astronomy textbook (new was something of an exaggeration, he had only bought it himself the other day, but the previous owner must have had it for at least 30 years.)

Holding the book carefully in place he wandered up to the table (completely naturally, whistling as he went) and surreptitiously slid into one of the chairs. He opened his book and stared with absolute fascination at the contents page. A minute later he deemed it safe to look up. James and Sirius were looking at him as if he had come out wearing a bunny suit (if Sirius had his way he would have been, dogs love chasing rabbits he said.) He immediately turned bright red which added no weight whatsoever to his innocent "what?" James raised an eyebrow, clearly decided it was a lost cause and turned back to the menu. Sirius stayed where he was and frowned in question. Remus winced and indicated downwards. Comprehension dawned on Sirius' face and he snorted with laughter which he quickly turned into a (completely natural) cough.

James looked up at him, he had come to the conclusion that they were both high or something and, feeling rather left out, sniffed and said "I know you like strips Moony" Moony dropped the book and went purple "so I ordered you a portion." Moony picked the book back up, hands trembling slightly and nodded, after a second he gave James a thumbs up. Sirius had his back to both of them and was shaking. 'Bastards pissing himself' Remus thought darkly. James took a look at Sirius, scowled and strode off, plonking himself in front of the TV. He had a feeling he was missing something right under his nose. 'Bloody canines' was muttered into the ether.

By the time the pizzas arrived 20 minutes later James' mood had improved on seeing a quality car chase on TV where the car _flipped over_ and he declared that he must try it for himself sometime. Sirius was once again in control of himself and Remus, after intense studying of the moons of Jupiter was in a rather more comfortable situation and back to his crotchety old self. A breeze had picked up with the result that the flat was a shade cooler and almost bearable. So it was with an air of contentment that the three sat down to watch Corrie with their pizza boxes strewn around the floor, muggle beers in hand. (After the sale the off-licence guy couldn't quite remember who he had sold that crate of Carlsberg to, but he did know that it certainly wasn't that boy who didn't have any ID, definitely not.)

"You know, I reckon Minerva darling wears a hairnet to bed just like that one." Sirius mused, pointing at the screen with his floppy slice of hot and spicy (he had deliberated between that and the meat feast, asking Remus which he felt to be more appropriate, Remus smacked himself in the face with his book in reply.)

"Ah fink you fink bout McGongall n bed coo muck mate" James answered with his mouth full "s'not helfy."

"What can I say, that tartan scarf of hers, oof! I would." James looked at him out the corner of his eye as if not quite sure whether to take him seriously or not, it was a well practised look, but he refrained from speaking.

After dinner James slunk into his room to write a letter. He didn't specify but it was common knowledge that Lily had allowed him to begin correspondence with her this summer and he usually took about 3 hours of careful concentration and wracking-of-the-brain to come up with a winning opener. His first breakthrough was changing 'Hello Evans' to 'Hello Lily,' he was extra proud of that one.

After half an hour Sirius realised he hadn't heard any shrieks of frustration and annoyance emanating from the James room and went to investigate. He found him sprawled out over the bed, one hand in his hair, the other holding tightly to his pen, surrounded by screwed up bits of discarded paper, dead to the world. He smirked and came out the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Prongs is asleep" he told Remus as he came back into the living room and flopped down next to him on the sofa.

"Well didn't you two stay up till four this morning prank calling people and howling?" Remus enquired. They may be pranksters extraordinaire but sometimes pissing people off only needed the simplest of methods.

Sirius laughed, "Yeh we did, hahaha, was great, downstairs came storming up the stairs this morning to complain about our dog. We invited him to check the place was empty and everything, he looked ready to burst a blood vessel by the time he left." He dissolved into laughter again at the memory.

Remus shook his head and tutted but said nothing, what was the point? He slumped back against the sofa and fixed his eyes on the TV once more, already a werewolf may as well add zombie to the list.

Shortly he felt Sirius shift beside him and turn so he was facing Remus. "Did you fix your little problem Moony? You seemed a tad uncomfortable out there." He drew out the word 'uncomfortable,' emphasising each syllable, walking his fingers up Remus' thigh with each stress.

Remus looked at him, properly looked at him, letting himself get lost in the liquid mercury eyes, unconsciously tracing the hair line separating the pitch black strands from the pale skin, falling into those eyes and blocking his view. He brushed it aside allowing his fingers to linger on the temple that was slick from the heat of the day. Sirius reached up and caught the hand. He brought it back down to his lips and very gently kissed it, never taking his eyes off Remus'. Then he separated a finger and drew it to his lips once again but this time encircled it with his mouth and, wrapping his tongue round it, drew it further into his hot mouth, sucking on it lightly.

Remus' breath caught in his throat as his little problem returned with interest. He still couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him, he was utterly transfixed. As Sirius released his finger from his mouth the air hit it jolting Remus out of his hypnotic state and he breathed in sharply. "I've been waiting for this all week."He breathed.

"You're not the only one" Sirius grinned as Remus hooked his leg over his so he was straddling him and slipped his hands up under his shirt smoothing them over the bare skin beneath it. He lay back slightly on his elbows and closed his eyes as Remus gently massaged his chest before removing his top completely.

Remus leant down and kissed the centre of his chest, letting him lips linger for a moment, savouring the taste he loved so much. He lifted his head up to look back at Sirius "I missed you" he murmured. Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly and hesitantly opened his mouth to speak but Remus cut in "you big dumb dog" and punched him lightly on the chest. He gave a nervous laugh. Can't let sentimentality make things awkward, good save Moons. With that he launched himself at Sirius' mouth and crushed their lips together forcefully almost impaling himself on the other's teeth.

They kissed hungrily and Remus began to fumble with the button of Sirius impossibly tight trousers. Getting his little finger under the waist was proving beyond difficult right now. "Christ Pads how did you even get these on?"

"Mmm, Secret. And don't moan my Moony, you know it's all for you." He gave him a lecherous wink before reattaching himself to Remus' chops. Eventually Remus got the button undone and pulled the zip down with a small cry of triumph. He ran his finger up the telling bulge he had exposed and looked into those eyes again.

"You know Prongs isn't that heavy a sleeper." Sirius said, looking up at Remus from under dark lashes. "He could come in at any time."

"You want me to stop? 'Cos I'll just do you back up and-"

Sirius didn't say a word but grabbed his hand and held it fast. His eyes were intense, boring into him. Remus wasn't going anywhere.

A slow smile appeared round the edges of Remus' lips as he began to peel down the impossible trousers, or tried to. He realised they weren't budging and pulled a face in exasperation. "For fucks sake!" He let out in a very loud whisper and looked to Sirius for help. Sirius chuckled and peered down. He wriggled out from between Remus' legs and got up, holding out his hand to him.

"Come on Moony I have a shoe horn in the room, I don't really fancy James walking in on us anyway." Remus took his hand and allowed himself to be led towards the bedroom. As they got to the door Sirius turned and placed his hands on Remus' sides, stroking the body underneath with his thumbs. "Moony" he whispered, their foreheads touching, "I missed you too." He kissed him slowly but surely and Remus felt himself melt into the embrace. Once he was nothing more than a puddle on the floor Sirius drew away regretfully and took his hand again, pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

X

The next day James asked Sirius if he could get his gobstones set out of his room. Sirius said he could so in he went. As he bent down to pick them up he saw a pile of material, curious, he picked it up (boys have no fear in picking up random items in other boys rooms it seems.) It was Sirius' trousers 

from the day before, the impossibly tight ones and they had been _ripped_ all down the seams. His mouth dropped open as he surveyed the damage.

He walked back out of the bedroom holding them out, "Merlin Pads these must have been tight if you had to _rip_ them off yourself, (snicker) are you still able to father children?"

"Actually, Prongs my lad I had dear Moony here rip them off me."

Gasp "Oh no, Moony! Are you ok? You evil bastard I bet you've scarred him for life!" He dropped the offending strips of material and ran to Remus and began inspecting his face for any emotional scars he may have sustained. "I swear this white hair wasn't here yesterday!" He shouted, pulling out the hair as he brandished it at a smirking Sirius.

Laughing, Remus pushed him off and clamped a hand to his head, "Gerroff you idiot, I'm fine."

"Hmm, well if this happens again Mr. Foot I'll see to it that you are made to face the consequences! I- I'll set Moony on you!" James stood upright and puffed his chest out in triumph (still wasn't quite as impressive as he thought it was.)

Sirius grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "I look forward to it."

Mr. Potter had the distinct impression he was missing something.

A/N

It's virtually plot-less, structure-less and genre-less I know but it does what it says on the tin, it's just a random day with them hanging out, which appeals to me. And yes I copped out at the end, I think sometimes things are best left to the imagination.


End file.
